


beautiful

by bukkunkun



Series: RyouMarx Week 2k16 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(creative title is creative.)</p><p>Ryouko does not find herself as beautiful as her Xandria.</p><p>Xandria aims to show her exactly how she felt about this sentiment.</p><p>(Includes a preview for the ryoumarx side of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7056991">7 Times She Saw Her (A Love Story Told In Seven Instances of Beauty-Ogling)</a>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> fluffy, fluffy porn tbh
> 
> So I wanted to write bottom!Ryoma but also fem!Ryoma so here we have it i'm not an expert at femslash just yet but i'm practicing huehue i hope i did well 
> 
> ANYWAY SO PEOPLE WERE ALWAYS SAYING HOW XANDER IS SUCH A BEAUTIFUL MAN ~~and honestly. yes he is i love him. my husband. top tier husbando material insert good shit meme here~~ BUT I DON'T QUITE SEE IT AS OFTEN WITH RYOMA I SHOULD REALLY FIX THAT RYOMA IS A BEAUTIFUL GORGEOUS GIANT MAN,
> 
> also i'm Incredibly Gay™ for fem!Ryoma and i think she's the most beautiful thing ever ~~sorry xandria~~ so i wanted to do this. yes i am projecting on xandria dear lord,
> 
> bonus: chapter 2 of this fic is a preview of the ryoumarx side of [7 Times She Saw Her (A Love Story Told In Seven Instances of Beauty-Ogling)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7056991)! So people have been asking me to do it so it'll come up soon after RyouMarx week, haha. It grew really, really long, so................... it's much longer than the leokumi side HAHAHAHAH MY BIAS IS SHOWING
> 
> anyway written for day 2 of RyouMarx week: Beauty/Surrender!

She wasn't sure how they ended up like this.

That afternoon they were sparring, like they always did, and then they took a dip in the hot springs together. All it took was a kiss from Xandria, and after a blur of movement and heat and her golden hair in her hands and her lips stealing away her breath, Ryouko found herself lying beneath her lover in the deep violet sheets of her bed, hands carefully stripping her naked, layer by silky layer of her kimono.

She didn't mind at all.

“Xandria,” she gasped, the blonde pulling her clothes apart to reveal her body to the cold winter air, and she shivered as Xandria trailed kisses down the column of her throat. Her nipples pebbled in the coldness, and the blonde woman pulled back to smile down at them, giggling slightly.

“You’re so beautiful, Ryouko.” She murmured warmly, and Ryouko’s blush reached down her neck. Her hands flew up to cover her face, but her lover gently took her wrists, and pinned them above her head. “No, please. Allow me the pleasure to look at your face.”

“Xandria, p-please,” Ryouko stammered, “That’s incredibly embarrassing.”

The blonde laughed. “Yet when you’re on top you absolutely _love_ making me scream.” She shot back, kissing her tenderly, and Ryouko giggled into their kiss.

“Well, there’s that.” She agreed, “But still… I’m not as beautiful as you are. Perfect hair and eyes and body princess that you are.”

“Am I?” Xandria raised an eyebrow, and a smile crossed her face—the smile she wore when Corrin warranted a prank back at him, or when Elise wanted to plan some funny business with her favourite eldest sister. Ryouko gulped.

The smile Xandria wore was one when she had a Plan.

“Well,” she lowly continued, pulling Ryouko’s obi out from beneath her to tie her wrists together above her head, and the brunette beneath her could already feel herself quiver and her walls wet with her slick at just the husk her voice suddenly took on. “You’re most certainly qualified for such praise.”

She kissed her forehead, just briefly, and whispered to her, “You know what to say to get me to stop.”

Ryouko shakily nodded, and Xandria smiled at her gently, before her smile spread into a smirk.

“Your hair, for starters.” She sat up, getting off her for Ryouko to belatedly realise that Xandria was fully dressed, while Ryouko was nearly completely naked, save for the last layer of cloth still draped over her legs and womanhood. She twirled a lock of Ryouko’s wild hair in her fingers, and tenderly pressed a kiss to it, breathing deeply to smell her sweet scent. “Glorious, like a lion’s mane. It puts you into such a powerful position, and to see it flying behind you in battle…” Xandria sighed deeply, and Ryouko flushed deeper. “ _Heavenly._ ”

“Rather hyperbolic, Xandria?”

“Hush, my little princess,” She lightly scolded her, and Ryouko shut her mouth, obedient at her command as Xandria climbed back on top of her. “Your skin is soft, and warm.” Xandria continued, pressing her lips to her temple, before moving down, pressing butterfly kisses to her cheeks, and then to her lips, and down her neck. “Your body is warm, too. And so deliciously sensitive. And receptive.”

She bit down at the junction of Ryouko’s neck and shoulder, nibbling slightly and sucking to leave a bruise there, and the brunette moaned headily, her hands jerking above her head as Xandria began to bruise into her skin a new necklace she would have a hard time hiding.

(Later, she should do the same to Xandria, she thought. Nohrian dresses were always so much more revealing than Hoshidan clothing, and the dress she liked best on her lover—the one with the lovely low neckline and wine red bodice—would show off _her_ own bruise necklace she would give her.)

Xandria moved lower, satisfied with her handiwork after a lazy once-over. Her tongue traced patterns long memorised, whispered promises and declarations of love on Ryouko’s heated skin, and she drank it all in—the quiver of her body, the twitch of her muscles under her skin, the heat of her blood rushing beneath it all, and Xandria sighed as she planted a kiss right above Ryouko’s nipple.

“Beautiful.” She murmured, kissing her left nipple to earn her a moan. Xandria smiled as she played with Ryouko’s other nipple with her hand, lazily rolling the other with her tongue.

“M-my Queen!” Ryouko gasped, her legs tightening at either side of Xandria’s body, and she smiled against her warm breast.

So it was _that_ kind of play tonight. Alright.

“Ever so sweet, my little princess.” She sighed, pulling off to admire Ryouko’s pink nipple, tender from her ministrations. “That’s what I love about you so much.”

Ryouko shivered at her words, and she relished the sight as she moved further down, pushing aside her clothes to look at her leaking entrance.

“And, oh. My favourite little part.” Xandria purred, leaning down to press a kiss to Ryouko’s clit, and the brunette moaned into the frigid air around them. “Always the little bit that draws the most delicious sounds out of you.” She slipped her tongue between her folds, pulling them apart so she could press her tongue deeper inside, and Ryouko gasped, moaning aloud her name, uncaring if anyone heard.

Though, at this point, if anyone heard, no one would be surprised.

“Mm, good. You’re so sweet.” She hummed against her womanhood, the vibrations heading straight to her clit, and Ryouko bucked against her mouth.

“M-my Queen, a- _ah_ , please, yo-your fingers…”

“And you beg so beautifully, too.” Xandria commented, pulling away slightly to smirk up at Ryouko from between her legs. “How am I to deny my little princess?”

She slipped two fingers inside her, carefully and teasingly slowly, and Ryouko whined at the slow, but welcome intrusion. “Sucking me in eagerly.” She chuckled. “If you could see this, Ryouko, you’d agree with me whenever I talk about how beautiful you are.”

“I-I… _mm_ , right _there_ …”

“And all of it,” Xandria continued, looking right into Ryouko’s eyes as she kissed up her inner thigh, “ _Mine_.”

She’d said something similar before, when she first topped her.

_Your hair, your body, everything… belongs to me._

Xandria, after all, had been raised as a conqueror. It came as no surprise she had a possessive streak.

What did, however, was how receptive Ryouko was to it.

“Yours,” she panted, whining when Xandria’s fingers thrust inside her particularly roughly, scissoring her the way she liked it. “ _Ahh,_ Xandria—”

Ryouko broke her character easily, she knew. She had a lot to learn when it came to keeping up guises, having grown up completely honest with herself. Xandria was a completely different story, one Ryouko wished she did not hear, but for now they were no longer the cruel Queen and her quivering Hoshidan princess conquest.

They were Xandria and Ryouko once more.

The blonde growled softly, biting the soft flesh behind her knee as she fucked her lover with her fingers.

“Oh, the things you do to me, Ryouko.” She panted, and Ryouko gasped loudly, her legs falling wider apart as Xandria leant down to fuck her with her tongue as well as her fingers.

“ _Xandria_!”

She turned her head to scream into the pillow, baring her neck and Xandria leant up, fucking her through her orgasm to bite at the tendon that stood out. Ryouko shook beneath her body, moving her arms down to pull Xandria closer, baring herself further like a country in surrender.

(Hoshido never surrendered, she thought. But here in the privacy of her bedroom, its proud high princess may sometimes spread her legs and bow her head and grovel to a Nohrian.)

“Nnh, Xandria,” Ryouko whined, as she came down from her high to the discomfort of overstimulation. “Let up, let up.” She patted the blonde’s back. “Iago.”

“Oh, alright.” Xandria pulled her fingers out of her and quickly undid the bonds on her wrists. “Honestly. Our safe word is such a mood killer.” She chuckled, kissing her wrists, but she knew no mark would be made. Tonight had been particularly gentle.

“Mm, I'm sorry.” Ryouko replied, tilting Xandria’s chin up to kiss her. “It's effective, though.”

“Indeed.” The blonde giggled, and her eyes widened when Ryouko suddenly flipped them over. She let out a small ‘oof’ of discomfort, her breasts jiggling at the sudden movement, and Ryouko watched it heatedly, pinning Xandria’s hands down on the sheets with her own. She laced their fingers together, squeezing tightly to reassure her, and the surprise on Xandria’s face melted into affection. “Your turn?”

Ryouko simply nodded, kissing Xandria’s neck.

“I wanted us a matching pair around our necks.” She simply explained, and Xandria burst into a fit of giggles.

“Oh, really?”

“And I wanted to try our new toy, too.”

Xandria blushed deeply at that. “O-oh… Ryouko, I've never been… um…”

“I know.” The brunette smiled at her, kissing her softly. “But _I_ have. I'll make it good for you, I promise.” She chuckled, “A good princess, after all, takes care of her precious, beautiful little treasures.”

Xandria barked in laughter that time, and nodded. “Alright. I trust you, Ryouko.”

Ryouko gave her one last peck and headed away from their bed to look for their dildo in the cabinets, and Xandria sat up to admire her as she walked around naked despite the cold.

She counted each and every scar she could see in the dim light, and she knew them all.

The burn scar on her arm, after all, came from Siegfried itself.

Despite all that, she thought, smiling in response to Ryouko’s triumphant crow at finding the toy, she was so terribly beautiful.

Broken in some places, yet whole in heart and in soul.

 _Beautiful_.

Ryouko returned to their bed, triumphantly holding it up, and Xandria leant up to kiss her deeply as she straddled her waist.

“I love you, Ryouko.”

Ryouko smiled against her lips and got to work on the laces of her corset.

“I love you too, Xandria.”


	2. preview: The More (Than) 7 Times She Saw Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A preview of more gay princess fanfic. heh nice
> 
> Ryouko, darling, that's a corset, not an obi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the lore about Siegfried isn't confirmed as far as I recall????? So this is a HC of mine.
> 
> My friend and I actually built headcanons on how these holy weapons protect themselves from unworthy wielders. Raijinto works like Mjolnir, becoming suddenly the heaviest thing the unworthy ever carried, and Brynhildr (which, by the way, we HC'd to need blood to open) would remain tightly shut, or would show only certain pages and not the more powerful spells it held. The Fujin Yumi would not string itself nor would an arrow show up.

The first time Princess Ryouko saw Princess Xandria, the both of them never thought they would face each other off in the heat of battle.

Ryouko watched the blonde delicately nibble on the dango they had been served, and thought to herself there was no way this timid little girl would fare well in battle.

They were little girls then, brought by their fathers in a diplomatic meeting. Princess Xandria just had her first sibling born, some boy named Andrew, or something, Ryouko hardly cared, and Nohr and Hoshido were to rejoice his birth. His mother had been a Hoshidan noble, taken as a concubine by Xandria’s father to strengthen the bond between Nohr and Hoshido. Ryouko peered at the little girl standing next to her mother, and she pouted. She looked too uncomfortable in that dress she was in. The obi around her body looked far too tight and made of the wrong material. Obi weren't made from leather and metal—they were made from silk or cotton or something, so they would comfortably hold their robes closed.

Xandria met her eye at that moment, and she jumped, her golden curls held up in twintails by a pair of black ribbons rustling as she moved, and she hid behind her mother. Ryouko felt a pinch to her side and she bit back a whine, looking up pleadingly at her mother.

“Ryouko. Smile.” She scolded her gently, and Ryouko looked back at Xandria, quivering behind her mother.

“She's so wimpy.” She complained instead, and Xandria winced and she looked just about ready to cry.

“Ryouko!” Sumeragi scolded her, and her mother sighed exasperatedly. “Hold your tongue! We have guests.”

Ikona pressed her hand over Ryouko’s mouth when she opened it to speak again.

“My dear. Look at her, you've upset her.” She said, and it was true—Xandria was steadily starting to openly cry. “You should make it up to her. The both of you should be friends.”

Ryouko frowned behind her mother’s hand, but she nodded.

“I'm terribly sorry, King Garon,” Sumeragi apologised, but the Nohrian King laughed kindly.

“They're still children, old friend. Give them time.”

And so they were given, Ryouko and Xandria alone in a room together with Saizo standing at the corner, already training to keep watch over her as his liege. The brunette huffed, resting her chin on her hand to openly stare at Xandria, and the blonde shut her mouth, tense.

Ryouko had yet to mature into a girl who was mature enough to take the initiative in a conversation, so she stayed completely quiet, watching Xandria struggle internally to figure out what to say.

“P-please be honest with me.” She stammered after a long moment, and Ryouko was surprised to hear the force in her voice. She raised an eyebrow in silent response, watching as Xandria flushed darkly, already embarrassed at having spoken first. “Do-do you h-hate me?”

She had a slight lisp, and a stuttering problem, but Ryouko knew those could be straightened out in time.

“Not really.” She admitted. “You're just…” She made a few vague gestures, and from his corner she could hear Saizo snicker slightly. She giggled slightly, too, and waved her hands, giving up. “You're really weird.”

“W-well, so are you.” Xandria seemed to be gaining confidence in her speech. “But that's because we just met.”

Ryouko took a moment to consider that, and finally nodded.

“Yeah, I guess.” She shrugged.

“We should probably introduce ourselves.” Xandria declared, and finally, there was the Nohrian princess Ryouko was looking for in her. She held her hand out to her. “My name is Xandria, crown princess of Nohr.”

Ryouko stared at her hand. She knew her father shook her father's hand when they did this, but Xandria was a girl. She knew her father kissed Xandria’s mother’s hand, and Xandria’s father did the same with her mother. It was strange how the tradition was different for men and women, but Ryouko knew she had to, in the least, follow courtly manners.

She took Xandria’s hand and kissed it. “And I am Ryouko, High Princess of Hoshido.” She replied.

Xandria shot her hand away, spluttering as her cheeks coloured anew, and Ryouko sat there, blinking at her confusedly. What had she done wrong _this_ time?

“Y-you were supposed to shake my hand.” She stammered, and Ryouko cocked her head.

“But you're a girl.”

“I-it only works between a boy and a girl!” Xandria squealed, flustered. “T-try again.” She stammered, holding her hand out at her again, and Ryouko took it to shake it. “S-see? That's better.”

Ryouko frowned. Honestly, she couldn't see what good shaking hands did, or why everyone deemed it much more polite than a kiss on the hand. If anything, it was very flattering. Warm, even. Her mother kissed her cheeks and those felt nice.

“Okay…” She trailed off. “My mother said that we have to be friends. Do you play with dolls or something?”

“Do you?” Xandria asked her back, and Ryouko scowled as best as she could and she shook her head.

“I'm pretty clumsy. I'd break all the porcelain dolls I have in my shelves.” She said. “Anyway, it's not like I like them. I prefer sparring. That's _more_ fun.”

Xandria finally smiled. “So do I.” She replied. “I receive little tea sets and dolls all the time but I'd much rather study and train. I want to wield this beautiful blade we have up on the wall back home.”

“Me too!” Ryouko cheered up considerably. Finally, a playmate more interested in the harder things in life. In the swords and spears of boyhood rather than some dumb fragile dolls she wasn't even allowed to play with. “My father has this amazing sword called the Raijinto, and I want it to be mine someday!”

“My father never inherited Siegfried,” Xandria warmly said. “No one has, actually, since my great-great grandfather. It's a very picky sword.”

“Really?” Ryouko cocked her head. “How?”

“Well, my mother told me it burns the hand of the unworthy that wield it!” Xandria looked so determined, and Ryouko had to admire her bravery. “That's why I'm going to train hard. I'll be a most perfect princess to ever wield that sword!”

“You better!” Ryouko nodded enthusiastically. “I'm going to inherit the Raijinto, and someday, you and I are going to spar with them.”

She held her hand out at Xandria. “Deal?”

Xandria looked at her hand, blinking owlishly before she smiled, and took her hand. She shook it, once, hesitantly, as if debating on whether or not she was going to do something, when she suddenly pulled Ryouko’s hand close and kissed it.

It was Ryouko’s turn to blush. “Princess Xandria,” her name still stumbled off her tongue clumsily, Nohrian syllables foreign on her Hoshidan tongue, “I thought only boys did that to girls.”

“Well, you did it to me, then I have to do it to you, too.” Xandria replied simply. “It's only fair.”

Ryouko smiled slowly at her, fondness finally growing for the blonde princess.

“Very well.” She nodded. “For our future,” she said, imitating her father at dinners, and Xandria gave her a wide smile.

“For our future.” She agreed, sounding more sure of what she was saying, and the two girls grew hope for a bright future and the most wonderful friendship.

Later, as Ryouko lay on the ground, panting after long laughter, her shinai knocked out of her hands and lying uselessly beside her, she looked up at Xandria and smiled at her brightly.

“You did well, for someone who trained by herself.” Xandria chuckled, and Saizo cleared his throat pointedly loudly in the corner. She giggled, and helped a giggling Ryouko to her feet. “And her retainer, of course.” She nodded at the ninja, who only huffed, but Ryouko knew Saizo well enough to know he was blushing behind that face mask. He never could take a compliment without getting embarrassed.

“Thanks,” Ryouko grinned at her, “Looks like I’ve got a lot to learn.”

“You’ve got time.” Xandria replied warmly, pausing for only a moment, before spreading her arms. “... Are we friends now?”

Ryouko didn’t miss a beat.

“Friends.” She smiled, and pulled her into a tight hug.

But then Sumeragi was killed, and Nohr and Hoshido closed their borders to each other for years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Ryouko does not understand the meaning of safewords lmao


End file.
